csofandomcom-20200223-history
SKULL-4
The SKULL-4 is a dual wielded assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online categorized under SKULL Series. Overview This is a special anti-zombie rifle that holds 2 guns at the same time with the lighted version gun barrel and low recoil. It delivers a strong firepower and holds 48 rounds. The special bullet that developed by the government will deliver a critical damage to zombie. Advantages *Very high damage to zombies *High accuracy in the first 4 shots *High reserve ammunition *Penetrates up to 4 objects in a row *Light weight *Usable scope Disadvantages *Expensive price and ammunition cost *Low rate of fire *High recoil *Obtainable with cash points and during events only *Low accuracy in continuous firing Tips Overall *SKULL-4 has the highest damage of all assault rifles. *SKULL-4 has the third largest magazine capacity of all assault rifles after AK-47 60R and HK G11. Zombie Scenario *48 rounds of SKULL-4 can deal 3024 ~ 6048 damage to zombies. *48 rounds of SKULL-4 can deal up to 30240 (30k) damage to bosses, noted that attack power has been maxed. Release date South Korea *A Reservation Ticket was released on 4 April 2013. *This weapon was released on 11 April 2013. Singapore/Malaysia *This weapon was released on 7 May 2014. Indonesia *This weapon was released on 18 June 2014. Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies *This weapon was released on 23 September 2014 through Craft system. Comparisons SKULL-3 (B mode)= ; Positive *Higher damage (+32) *More accurate (+11%) *Lighter (-21% speed reduction) *Usable scope *Faster reload time (-0.1 seconds) ; Neutral *Same reserve ammunition (240) ; Negative *More expensive (+$2150) *Higher recoil (+6%) *Lower rate of fire (-13%) *Lower clip size (-22) |-| SKULL-5= ; Positive *Available crosshair *More accurate (+2%) *Lower recoil (-3%) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) *Lighter (-8%) *Higher clip size (+24) ; Neutral *Usable scope *Same reserve ammunition (240) *Same ammo type (5.56mm Anti-zombie) ; Negative *Longer reload time (+1.4 seconds) *Lower damage (-17) *More expensive (+$150) *Accuracy changes when firing without scope Gallery File:Skull4_viewmodel.png|View model File:Skull4_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:Skull4_wmdl.png|World model File:Skull4_worldmdl_hd.png|Ditto skull4.gif|Store preview 529363 505140296211416 266902629 n.jpg|South Korea poster SK-4 Gerrard.jpg|Ditto File:Skull4_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Skull4_poster_tw_resale.png|Ditto, resale sk4cp.png|China poster File:Skull4_sgmy_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Panic_room_skull4_indonesiaposter.png|Indonesia poster File:Skull4coupon.png|SKULL-4 Reservation Ticket 6940049224801203719.png|Ditto, alongside Strong Lifepower and Bomb Specialist DualSkull4.jpg|In-game screenshot Gerrard with SKull4.PNG|Gerard with SKULL-4 skull4codebbox50p.png|Bundled with 50 Code Boxes and Code B Decoders File:Skull4decoderboxset30p.png|Bundled with 30 Code Boxes and 30 Advanced Code Decoders Draw Firing sound Reload Trivia *SKULL-4 is the first weapon in the SKULL Series to have an even number in its name. *The time difference between the SKULL-4 and the release of the last odd-numbered SKULL Series weapon (SKULL-11) on April 26th 2012, is about one year long. *Its firing sound is similar to SKULL-1 with "ka-ching" sounds. *This is the first dual-wielded semi-automatic assault rifle with usable EOTech sights in Counter-Strike Online. *Normally, it is impossible to zoom through any dual-wielded weapons. *The EOTech sights for this weapon are not attached properly. *Oddly, the dual-wielded SKULL-4 is lighter than the dual-wielded SKULL-3. id:Skull-4 Category:Weapons Category:Skull series Category:Rifle Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56 az users Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Akimbo firearms Category:Cash weapon Category:Rex weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Dual wielded weapons Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions